A Husband's Tale
by Akrasiel
Summary: Kenyataannya saingan para suami untuk mendapatkan perhatian istri bukanlah pria lain, tetapi justru anak-anak mereka sendiri. Tidak percaya? Tanya Ayahmu. Atau tanya Naruto. Sebagai suami manja dia paling mengerti. AU –NH Family.


**Disclaimer** : Not mine. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kenyataannya saingan para suami untuk mendapatkan perhatian istri bukanlah pria lain, tetapi justru anak-anak mereka sendiri. Tidak percaya? Tanya Ayahmu. Atau tanya Naruto. Sebagai suami manja dia paling mengerti. AU –NH Family.

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **A Husband's Tale**

 _by_ _Akrasiel_

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

Warga Perumahan Konoha memang terkenal rese' –satu kecamatan Hi No Sato setuju dengan premis ini. Di kecamatan itu, ada lima perumahan kelas menengah atas, tapi satu-satunya yang paling gencar menghembuskan gossip hanya Konoha. Tidak jelas mengapa, meski banyak orang yang bilang akar permasalahannya karena kebanyakkan warga Perumahan Konoha adalah politisi.

Mirisnya, keluarga Uzumaki berdomisili di perumahan penuh skandal tersebut. Dan tidak, dari zaman baheula tidak ada satu anggota keluarga Uzumaki pun yang berprofesi sebagai politisi. Bapak Uzumaki bekerja sebagai _engineer_ senior di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Zaman SD dulu dia memang berhasrat ingin menjadi presiden, tapi pupus lantaran ramalan weton-nya berderet di hari sial dan ramalan nama menyatakan bahwa nama depannya, Naruto, menunjukkan bencana alam tak berkesudahan di muka bumi pertiwi. Pak Uzumaki terguncang. Dirinya yang dia pikir Satrio Piningit ternyata tak lebih dari sekedar Batara Kala.

Di saat krisis identitas itu-lah Pak Uzumaki bertemu dengan gadis yang kelak menjadi Ibu Uzumaki. Seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang diberkahi dengan nama super cantik, Hinata. Setelah di- _googling_ , nama Hinata berarti 'tempat yang hangat'. Singkat cerita, Hinata mampu menghangatkan hati Naruto yang dirundung depresi. Entah memang jodoh atau bagaimana, ternyata weton Jawa menunjukkan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata adalah _match made in heaven_. Menikahlah dua insan tersebut.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, keluarga Uzumaki diberkahi dua orang anak. Anak pertama diberi nama Boruto. Seperti namanya yang kentara sekali tanpa hasil diskusi matang, Boruto 100% murni hasil kecelakaan. Suami-istri Uzumaki yang terlalu bersemangat di malam pertama melupakan wejangan ibu puskesmas tentang pentingnya pengaman. Naruto suka mengganggu anak sulungnya dengan fakta ini. Untungnya, anak bungsu mereka lebih mujur. Hinata berhasil dengan cepat menembus sistem birokrasi dan mencantumkan 'himawari' besar-besar di akte kelahiran sebelum Naruto sempat melakukan kekhilafan lain seperti memberi nama 'Sarada' yang diilhami _salad_ atau semacamnya.

Sebenarnya, Nagoja terdengar cantik. Nasi Goreng Jakarta. Nagoja Uzumaki.

 _Anyway_ , keluarga Uzumaki yang tentram tidak pernah terlibat gossip atau perang antar keluarga di perumahan Konoha. Naruto dan titisannya, Boruto, membangun aliansi kuat dengan beberapa keluarga, meski harus diakui pula bahwa keduanya dianggap berisik dan menyebalkan oleh banyak tetangga lainnya. Apa lagi mereka pemegang piala bergilir lomba 17 Agustusan selama empat tahun terakhir. Ini dikompensasi oleh keluguan Himawari yang menjadikan ia disenangi Ibu-Ibu kompleks. Temannya tidak banyak, tapi paling tidak mereka berteman baik.

Hinata adalah alasan terbesar mengapa keluarga mereka belum masuk radar _hunger games_ tingkat RT. Simpel saja, Hinata tidak pernah bergosip. Artinya, selain tidak pernah menggosip, Hinata juga tidak tahu apapun tentang gossip. Yang ia ketahui hanya hal-hal baiknya saja. Pengetahuan istri berkorelasi dengan pengetahuan suami. Dari dasar pengetahuan inilah sebuah keluarga membangun kebjiakan luar negerinya. Karena dasar pengetahuan tentang tetangga adalah positif, kebijakan yang dikeluarkan pun teramat sangat positif. Asal tahu saja, sebagian besar kasus pecah kongsi disebabkan kesalahan manajemen informasi koalisi suami-istri.

Benteng pertahanan Uzumaki yang telah berulang kali diuji (di ITB dan IPB) perlahan runtuh di Sabtu siang.

Naruto sedang memandangi dokumen _blueprint_ pembangunan Mall saat Himawari memasuki rumah. Ia tidak terlihat sedih, tapi tidak tertawa-tawa seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya bingung. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang membalasnya dengan pelukan erat lalu meluncurkan pertanyaan ajaib tentang "Papa, apa itu _herstretener_?"

Sempat terlintas di pikiran untuk bertanya apakah kata itu berasal dari bahasa Jerman atau Belanda sebelum Naruto sadar anaknya baru berumur empat tahun "Apa, Nak?"

Himawari menengadah. Pipinya yang tembam bergerak-begerak saat ia mengulang " _Herstretener_ , Papa." Katanya "Apa itu _herstretener_?"

" _Her… strain._ Eh." Naruto bergumam, mencoba mencari kata yang masuk akal untuk ia jelaskan. Sepertinya itu kata dari bahasa Inggris. Mungkin " _Her… Hair…_ "

" _Hair straightner_?" Boruto yang dari tadi sibuk membongkar-bongkar model pesawatnya buka suara. "Pelurus rambut."

Si bungsu terpekik riang "Iya. _Herstretener_. Kakak pintar."

Himawari meluncur turun dari pangkuan Naruto. Ia memeluk kakaknya cepat sebelum berlari ke dapur untuk mencari 'Mama'.

Setelahnya, Naruto melirik Boruto. Ia menyeringai jahat "Kenapa tahu _hair straightner_? Sering pakai?"

Ia dibalas dengan dengusan keras "Papa kenapa nggak tahu? Itu kan bahasa Inggris dasar. Dasar _banget_ malah."

"Papa kan menguji. Boruto tahu apa enggak. Eh, ternyata tahu. Aneh kan kalau cowok tahu."

Baruto cemberut. Naruto tertawa keras.

Malamnya, di antara kunyahan rakus, Naruto bertanya dari mana Himawari mendengar tentang _hair straightner_. Ia tersedak di tengah kalimat. Karena hal yang sama sudah terjadi ratusan kali, Hinata tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menawarkan air pada suaminya sembari mengelus pelan punggung. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, tatapannya penuh damba. Ia mendesah seperti di film-film bergenre _family_ yang anehnya menampilkan adegan ranjang Papa-Mama.

"Papa sayang banget sama Mama."

Jantung Naruto berdegup saat mata Hinata tertunduk. Istrinya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang dingin bergerak naik untuk memijit tengkuk Naruto.

"Boruto juga sayang Mama."

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti. Naruto mengedik pada Boruto yang menjulurkan lidah.

Dari seberang meja, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Boruto. Ia berdiri, kemudian menjatuhkan satu ciuman di puncak kepala si sulung yang kini nampak puas "Mama juga sayang Boruto."

"Himawari juga sayang Mama!"

Hinata tertawa. Satu ciuman lagi untuk Himawari.

"Terus ciuman untuk Papa kapan?"

"Tahun depan." Baruto bergumam, masih kesal gara-gara perkara tadi siang. "Tadi pertanyaan Papa. Di mana Himawari dengar _hair straightener_?"

Si Papa tadinya ingin marah. Paling tidak sampai kalimat Himawari yang mencengangkan. Sebuah kalimat yang menandai hari bergabungnya keluarga Uzumaki dalam konflik komplek Konoha. Suara Himawari kecil, namun bagi Naruto suara Himawari bagai menggelegar. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Hinata selama ini juga menjadi target pembicaraan buruk penghuni Konoha. Hinata masih tersenyum, tapi Naruto yakin hati istrinya tersayat-sayat. Apa yang telah diperbuat keluarga ini? Jika memang dia yang menjadi target, dia sungguh tidak mengapa. Tapi Hinata? Harus begitukah fitnah yang tersebar? Tangan Naruto mengepal.

Himawari bilang ia mendengar Ibu-ibu berbicara bahwa rambut Mama pasti pakai _herstretener_ mahal.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia menggebrak meja, mengangetkan Boruto yang sementara minum "Rambut Mama natural, Himawari. Natural!" suaranya histeris. Jiwa seorang suami yang membela istri mendadak menggelora "Himawari harus percaya itu! Mama enggak pernah pakai _hair straightener_!"

Dan begitulah. Genderang perang ditabuh.

Sikap netral Uzumaki selama belasan tahun berakhir karena perkara _hair straightner._

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

Menurut sumber resmi gossip Konoha, Pak Uzumaki digambarkan sebagai Bapak-bapak akhir tiga puluhan yang kalau tidak sedang di kantor, kerjanya leyeh-leyeh di rumah, tertawa bodoh dengan sarung dan singlet sambil memakan masakan istrinya. Atau minta dipijit istinya. Atau nonton TV dengan istrinya. Atau jalan-jalan dengan istrinya. istrinya. Istri, istrinya, Istrinyaaaa.

Serius. Komplek Konoha punya kebiasaan menggilir pembicara setiap memulai kerja bakti mingguan. Waktu kerja bakti minggu lalu, entah bagaimana Pak Uzumaki bisa menemukan cara untuk memuji-muji istrinya padahal tema pidato singkat tersebut adalah tentang strategi mendapatkan penghargaan Adipura. Anehnya lagi, mengapa gossip ini bisa tersebar padahal seluruh anggota kerja bakti adalah laki-laki? Dua kemungkinan: ada Ibu-Ibu kompleks _undercover_ yang menyusup atau jaringan gossip Konoha juga didukung oleh kaum Adam.

Berdasarkan deskripsi Pak Uzumaki yang demikian, maka tidak heran banyak warga yang gempar begitu mengetahui bahwa Pak Uzumaki tadi pagi terlibat baku hantam dengan Pak Uchiha. Dalam sejarah persengketaan Konoha, ini pertama kalinya konflik mengarah menggunakan kekerasan. Mereka semua bingung. Tidak tercantum tentang gencatan senjata dan penyelesaian konflik berdarah di prosedur sengketa Konoha.

Esoknya, cerita tentang konflik tersebut tersebar ke seluruh Hi no Sato. Cibiran paling keras datang dari Sunagakure, meski pendapat mereka tidak terlalu didengar. Sunagakure adalah perumahan yang didominasi selebriti. Sayangnya, gossip justru lebih banyak datang dari Konoha dibandingkan Sunagakure. Ini tentu mencederai hati warga Suna. Mencipatakan gossip adalah bagian dari profesionalitas seorang selebriti.

Dua hari kemudian Sunagakure mencoba membuat pemberitaan lebih heboh. Pernikahan dua selebriti yang memakan biaya milyaran rupiah diliput media besar-besaran.

Pak Uzumaki tanpa sengaja membuat skandal baru yang mengalahkan pemberitaan pernikahan super mewah.

Dia pergi ke pasar tanpa ditemani istrinya.

Tergolong normal bagi manusia kebanyakkan, tapi untuk seorang Uzumaki tindakan seperti itu mengundang tanda tanya besar. Apakah Pak Uzumaki dicampakkan?

Oh, ternyata tidak. Pak Uzumaki ke pasar dengan istrinya. Dia terlihat sendiri karena sedang menunggui istrinya yang sementara ke toilet. Pertanyaan besar kembali muncul. Mengapa Pak Uzumaki tidak ikut ke toilet dengan istrinya? Apakah ia dicampakkan?

Gossip semakin membludak setelah penampakan Pak Uchiha yang tanpa goresan terekam 'media massa'. Wah, Pak Uzumaki cemen sekali. Sementara Uzumaki mendapat satu mata panda berkat tinju Uchiha, Pak Uchiha melenggang tanpa gores.

"Ckck. Sasuke menang ternyata." Sumber gossip mencoba berkata acuh "Apa rahasianya, Sasuke? Naruto kan cukup kuat juga."

Mata hitam menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Apa?"

"Itu. Masalah baku hantam Uzumaki-Uchiha."

"Oh. Itu." Sasuke berkata bosan.

"Iya, Itu."

"Pak Uchiha yang dimaksud bukan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh?"

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"…oh."

Uchiha yang dimaksud sudah seminggu terkapar di rumah sakit.

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

Naruto tidak bodoh. Pernyataan Naruto bodoh adalah suatu _urban legend_ , fiksi, tidak dapat dipercaya. Kalau dia bodoh, dia tidak akan menduduki jabatan bergaji ratusan juta per bulan. Siapa pun yang bilang Naruto bodoh pasti 1) belum pernah meminta jasanya di bidang _engineering_ atau 2) belum pernah mengeluarkan isu yang terkait Hinata Uzumaki. Meski dia tidak tahu sekali pun, dia akan mati-matian mencari tahu.

Bahkan dari zaman sebelum pacaran, saking kesengsemnya dengan Hinata Naruto langsung mengorek semua informasi. Sampai merek pasta gigi Hinata pun dia tahu –Senjudent yang _whitening_. Jangankan pasta gigi, jenis pembalut Hinata pun dia tahu – _carrier_. Hari satu-tiga pakai yang ada sayapnya. Hari empat ke atas yang normal. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya dia tahu, yang penting dia tahu. Itu intinya.

Itu juga mengapa Naruto dengan cepat mengetahui jaringan gossip _hair straightner._

Dia sementara duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu dengan Sasuke. Naruto sengaja mengundang 'Pak Uchiha' karena menurut analisisnya dia yakin Sasuke mampu merunut beberapa hal. Lagipula, dia dan Sasuke berteman baik. Ya, dia memang meninju Ayahnya, tapi itu urusan lain. Toh yang jadi sahabatnya si anak, bukan si Bapak.

Meski demikian, mata Naruto memicing, dia merasa gundah gulana. Dia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk istrinya, tapi tatapan bejat Sasuke membuat ia mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk meminta bantuan.

Sasuke melirik lagi ke arah dapur.

Mata Naruto makin memicing.

Untuk mencairkan suasana ia memilih untuk bertanya mengenai putri Sasuke, Sarada Uchiha. Mungkin dengan begitu Sasuke bisa sadar bahwa dia sudah bapak-bapak dan sungguh tidak senonoh sekali memandangi dapur keluarga lain. Dapur adalah markas besar Hinata. Memandangi dapur sama dengan memandangi istrinya. Naruto tidak terima. Memandangi sampah dapur sekali pun dia tetap tidak terima. Sampah dapur juga termasuk haknya sebagai suami.

"Sarada?" Sasuke berkata bosan. Lirikannya kini kembali ke cangkir teh.

Naruto menahan diri agar tidak merebut cangkir tersebut. Dia sengaja menyuruh Boruto yang membuatkan teh, tapi mengingat bahwa cangkir itu pernah disentuh oleh Hinata sungguh membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Kudengar dia juara umum lagi kemarin." _Whatever_. Berita basi yang sudah berulang kali beredar " _Congrats_. Sulungku juga juara umum. Juara dari bawah tapi."

Maaf, Boruto. Seingin-inginnya Papa membelamu, kenyataan itu pahit.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menenggak tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Sarada. Sarada, ya." Katanya mengawang-awang.

Naruto mengangguk saja sebagai bentuk afirmatif meski ia juga tidak terlalu paham apa yang sebenarnya ia afirmasikan.

"Sarada. Hm." Sasuke berkata lagi.

Naruto sedikit memundurkan duduknya. Ini Sasuke kok kayak orang… "Kau ingat Sarada kan? Sarada yang itu. Kacamata. Anakmu. Yang sering dituduh sebagai hasil perselingkuhanmu dan Karin."

Dia tidak percaya dia baru saja bertanya pada seorang bapak veteran apakah ia mengingat eksistensi putrinya sendiri atau tidak. Mungkin dia terlalu men- _judge_ Sasuke. Bahkan monyet pun tak akan lupa pada anak sendiri. Sehina-hinanya Sasuke tidak mungkin dia—

"Naruto." Sasuke mengelus dagu "Aku tidak ingat memberi nama anakku seburuk itu."

"…"

"…"

"Kau kan sudah menikah—"

"Kapan?"

Chapter 700 manga Naruto, _you dimwit_. Itachi mati di _pairing wars_ bukan untuk menghasilkan kebodohan ini.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan. Terserah. Dia tidak mau lagi mengurus perkara beginian. Dia punya keluarga yang harus dia urus.

Entah karena merasa salah bicara atau mencoba lebih diplomatis, Sasuke berkata takzim bahwa dia lupa nama anaknya karena anaknya terlalu banyak. Dia menganggap semua anak-anak teman mereka sebagai anaknya juga. Pernyataan yang tergolong tidak berprike-Sasuke-an, tapi bagi Naruto yang sangat berjiwa bapak rumah tangga, pernyataan se- _cheesy_ itu mampu membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Naruto mengelap ujung mata dengan sarung kotak-kotaknya ketika Sasuke berkata bahwa Inojin dia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Shikadai.

Saat Sasuke mulai membawa-bawa Himawari dan Boruto, kerut di kening Naruto makin mendalam. Perasaan harunya sejenak terlupakan. Begitu monolog membawa-bawa nama Hinata, Naruto tidak terlalu ingat apa yang ia dilakukan setelahnya. Yang pasti, setelah dia sadar tinjunya telah terkepal dan terasa sakit. Seperti baru memukul sesuatu yang keras. Di dekat sofa hitam, sosok Sasuke terbujur dengan tidak elitnya.

Siang itu nama 'Pak Uchiha' di daftar pasien Rumah Sakit Konoha bertambah satu.

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

Hukum Ketetapan Naruto I:

1\. Boruto berasal dari seorang Naruto dan seorang Hinata

2\. Hinawari berasal dari seorang Naruto dan seorang Hinata.

Pernyataan bahwa Boruto dan Himawari juga dianggap anak oleh orang lain adalah tipikal pernyataan yang tidak bisa ia tolerir karena itu berarti orang tersebut menempatkan dirinya di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Berbau-bau skandal dan perselingkuhan.

Setelah dia pikir-pikir, jenis pernyataan "saya menganggap anakmu sebagai anakku" ekuivalen dengan pernyataan "saya menganggap istrimu sebagai istriku". Logikanya, di mana anak secara halal didapatkan? Tentunya dari institusi pernikahan dengan melewati proses produksi yang sedemikian rupa. Sayangnya, pernyataan ini justru populer di masyarakat. Dianggap sopan, padahal sangat identik dengan pornografi. Degradasi moral memang sangat merajalela.

"Iya. Kayak moralnya Papa."

Naruto mendelik.

Boruto balik melotot "Apa? Kan Papa yang ngundang Oom Sasuke ke sini. Mestinya Papa nyadar dong dari awal."

"Papa mau bicarakan tentang kasus itu."

"Banyak cari lain kali. Aku juga nyari tahu tapi gak pernah tuh ngundang teman-temanku ke rumah." Sambung Boruto, jijik "Ini Papa, sok-soknya lagi bawa-bawa orang lain ke rumah."

Naruto ingin membalas, tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia memegangi lehernya, mengap-megap seperti ikan yang semenit tidak di air. Apakah ia gagal melindungi kehormatan istrinya? Apakah ia gagal sebagai seorang suami? Haruskah dia membuat pengakuan dosa? Akankah Hinata MENCERAIKAN DIA? Dia butuh minum sekarang, _Oh God_ , tenggorokannya—

"Papa biarin seorang laki-laki masuk di rumah wanita yang udah menikah. Cih. Melanggar norma-norma keagamaan dan kesusilaan. Suami macam apa itu."

Jleb.

"Katanya mau lindungi, ternyata."

JLEB.

 _Finish him! Fatality!_

"Pantesan dulu Oom Toneri cepat nyamber Mama. Sampai hampir nikah malahan. Papa lambat, sih."

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

 _Brukh._

"Terus waktu itu juga— eh? Papa? Pa! Mamaaaaaa! Ini Papa kenapaaaa?"

Malamnya, nama Uzumaki tertulis tepat di bawah nama Uchiha di bangsal 21.

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **To Be Continue…**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

Sign,

AKRA


End file.
